


Satisfaction

by thomasclementine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Masturbation in Shower, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasclementine/pseuds/thomasclementine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It didn't help that Gabe had been licking on a giant ice cream cone half the night, as his soft pink tongue was what Sam was thinking of when he came, biting his lip and nearly collapsing against the shower wall. Breathing heavily, he eventually turned the water off and let himself drip dry onto the floor of the shower before slowly getting dressed and toweling off his hair.<br/>Walking into the bedroom, his heart almost stopped at the sight of Gabriel sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling coyly.<br/>“Hey, Sammy. I was gonna leave you alone for the night, but then I heard you in the shower.”<br/>~<br/>An AU where Gabriel helps Team Free Will out with a demon problem, set after Changing Channels takes place.<br/>Leads to Sabriel feelings and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is plot, the second chapter is mostly smut and feels~

Sam stretched his arms back behind his head, comfortable for once on the massive plush couch he'd decided he never wanted to leave, although the others in the house would probably have some assorted objections to that. They being Dean and Castiel as usual – except also, Gabriel.

Truthfully, ever since Gabriel had granted his wish and brought Dean back from the dead after the Mystery Spot trainwreck, Sam had always hardboard odd feelings towards the small, fireball archangel. Thinking of Gabriel made Sam's stomach twist, and not in the pleasant way it had when he had simply been a cute, eccentric janitor. The last time they had seen him, when he had turned Sam into the Impala and given him genital herpes, had made Sam toe the line of an anxiety attack many times.

And now they were practically face to face, in Gabriel's “house”, sitting on the same couch. And to think, it had started off as such a normal day.

Dean had suggested they stake out a nest of vamps that had set up a home base in the middle of a nearby forest, but when they got there, they had been ambushed by a large group of angry demons. Luckily, Castiel had followed them (read: Dean) there, but they were being attacked from all sides and it was turning into a disaster. Sam remembered struggling for his life, in addition to fighting the voice in his head telling him that everything would be easier if he just ripped a demon's throat out and drank what was inside.

At one point, Castiel had started yelling in Enochian mid-smite, and Sam was torn between wanting to try to translate what he was saying and putting all of his focus towards the possessed bodies in front of him. He silently cursed the loss of strength in his own mental smiting power, going back to doing this deed manually had been a pain in the ass adjustment.

Sam didn't realize Cas might have been asking for help until the fire started, blazing through the trees. One by one, demons fell to the floor with a black scream, banished from their chosen humans. Sam backed away from the fire surrounding them, watching as Castiel shoved Dean back from the flames as well, searching out any possible remaining demons with a murderous look on his face. He didn't realize where the help might have come from until Gabriel stepped out from behind a tree casually as the fire blazed on, hands in pockets. “Hey, kiddo”.

He'd smirked and snapped his fingers, transporting them all to a beautiful house on top of a cliff, overlooking an ocean. The sea breeze coming through the windows was more soothing than anything Sam had felt in a long time and reminded him of the trips he had taken to the beach during his years at Stanford in California. He'd looked around, taking in the image of an amazing, but entirely uninhabited house before asking “Where have you taken us?”. Gabriel had replied “This is my place. Well, one of them”.

The calm silence only lasted for a moment before Dean nearly growled out, “And why would that be?”. Gabriel and Castiel both shot him a glare that might have made Sam laugh if the situation had been different.

“Because, dumbass. There were more demons on their way and you happened to be standing in the middle of a blazing forest, so, hey...” he paused, before parroting what Dean had said in the warehouse “don't say I never did anything for you”.

“We need to go back! Baby's in the forest, if anything's happened to my car I will douse you in holy oil”. Dean glowered, but Gabriel merely laughed before biting back “Untwist your panties, Dean-o. I put your car on the roof.” He looked up and they all followed suit. The roof became see through and there it was, tilting precariously on the slanted surface. The look on Dean's face had “I'm gonna kill something” written all over it, but as he stepped forward Cas grabbed him by the arm, murmuring quietly into his ear. When Dean stormed out of the room blindly, Cas flashed them both a look that seemed apologetic before following.

Gabriel shrugged, and gestured for Sam to follow him before leaving the room himself. They rounded the corner out of the living room into a bright, happy kitchen, where Gabriel busied himself with cooking something, leaving Sam to make himself comfortable on a barstool at the counter.

More like, make himself uncomfortable. Sam felt nervous around the archangel like he normally did, never knowing what to expect. He also felt angry and irritated at the lack of power he had in the situation, being totally helpless in a place he was starting to suspect wasn't even real, with someone who had attacked both him and his brother so many times. Especially when Gabriel bent over to retrieve something out of the cupboard and Sam caught a glimpse of his lower back, boxers, and apparently, amazing ass. He groaned internally, unhappy that the entirely misplaced, unrequited attraction he'd felt towards Gabriel as soon as they met hadn't suffocated in a corner already.

Gabriel faced him with what looked like a genuine smile before pushing a mug of hot cocoa across the counter towards Sam and nodding back towards the living room. “Come on, lets' go watch tv”.

And now here they were, sitting on the couch in front of a massive tv watching some cheesy old comedy Sam had seen years ago. Over the past few hours, Sam had learned that Gabriel loved television shows and movies. Occasionally one of them would make a comment and they'd both laugh, but otherwise they'd stay quiet, comfortable with the silence that surrounded them. After a while, Gabriel said quietly “Why don't you turn in, kiddo? One of the guest rooms up on the second floor's got a moose sized bed I think you'll like”.

Sam went up the stairs slowly, exploring the place an archangel would want to call their own. It was nice and comfortable, and not anywhere near so extravagant that Sam would ever think to associate it with the hedonist he knew Gabriel really was. A peek into one of the rooms confirmed what Gabriel had told him earlier – Dean was curled up under a mountain of soft blankets, one arm draped off the side of the bed where Castiel sat in a chair quietly, waiting.

Pushing open the next door, he found the room Gabriel had been talking about, a massive bed with deep red sheets taking center stage. It reminded Sam vaguely of honeymoon suites he'd seen in movies, but other than the elaborate bed the room was basically bare, including the adjoining bathroom. He toed off his shoes and padded over to the closet, trying to find clothes (of Gabriel's, apparently?) to replace the blood stained ones he wore. Satisfied with his finds of a plain, black shirt and soft gray shorts he made his way to the bathroom, stripping and turning the water on as hot as he could possibly make it. As the steaming water soaked his body, he gave in to the desires that had been building up all night, fantasizing about picking Gabriel up, throwing him down on the bed out there, and working out his frustrations and anger the more...healthy way. It didn't help that Gabe had been licking on a giant ice cream cone half the night, as his soft pink tongue was what Sam was thinking of when he came, biting his lip and nearly collapsing against the shower wall. Breathing heavily, he eventually turned the water off and let himself drip dry onto the floor of the shower before slowly getting dressed and toweling off his hair.

Walking into the bedroom, his heart almost stopped at the sight of Gabriel sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling coyly.

“Hey, Sammy. I was gonna leave you alone for the night, but then I heard you in the shower.”

 


	2. Scene 2

“Y-you heard me? But...you were in the living room...downstairs...” Sam protested weakly, cheeks burning. Gabriel belly laughed before looking back at Sam, with a dangerous glint in his eye.

“Yeah, dumbass, I'm an archangel, remember? I wasn't even trying to spy on you or read your mind, but I couldn't exactly ignore what I was feeling.” Gabriel put air quotes around the last word. Then he raised his right hand and snapped, a gesture so normal for him that it took Sam completely by surprise when he flew across the room and dropped onto the bed. In a second, Gabriel was on top of him, pulling him to sit up roughly by the collar while making himself at home on Sam's lap. He leaned in, brushing their lips together softly, and Sam felt his stomach twist in anticipation and arousal before they were kissing roughly. Gabriel pulled his head back by the hair on the nape of his neck, licking a path into his mouth that sent tingles directly down Sam's spine. He wasn't sure how, but Gabriel managed to take his shirt off in what seemed like a nanosecond without tearing it before taking his own off and biting down Sam's neck, nipping at his collar bone and drawing the breath from his lungs.

Gabriel pushed Sam back onto the bed and straddled him casually, scratching lightly down his bare chest and abs and watching as he squirmed with arousal. Eyeing him with that same look as before, Gabriel licked his lips before asking softly “Still want me?”

Sam wasn't sure how he found the focus to nod, but he did, and Gabriel hopped backwards off the bed before snapping again, banishing Sam's pants to someplace entirely unknown. Then, without any warning whatsoever, latched onto the base of Sam's cock with his mouth and began sucking vigorously. He alternated between licking, stroking, and sucking, while Sam mewled and moaned underneath his mouth, hips jerking up and hands desperately clutching the pretty red blanket underneath him.

“Show me how much you want me, then.” Sam grinned widely at Gabriel's challenge despite the complete lack of blood anywhere near his face, and took a deep breath before pulling Gabriel up, lifting himself off the bed, and tossing Gabriel's small (by comparison) body over his shoulder. Walking into the bathroom, he knocked the lever back so the shower came on before setting Gabriel down gently, bending to lick at the sensitive spots in his neck while unbuttoning his pants.

“Why're you making this harder for me?”

“I think it's cute when you get frustrated.”

Hooking his arm around Gabriel's waist, Sam lifted him up and swung him into the shower, jerking the curtain closed behind them. Pushing him against the wall chest first, Sam sank to his knees and pulled Gabriel's waist away from the wall, licking up from the underside of his balls to his hole, loving the way Gabriel jerked at the unexpected sensation and moaned loudly, hitting the wall of the shower with his palms.

When he felt Gabriel's legs getting shaky he stood up quickly and turned him around, lifting him up by the thighs and pinning him to the wall of the shower. Sam lined the head of his cock up with Gabriel's hole and pushed in quickly, praying that Gabriel would abuse his power even during sex and make lubrication magically appear. He wasn't disappointed.

He went slowly at first, speeding up when Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and moaned in his ear “Fuck me, please, Sammy”. Sam adjusted his angle and slammed in harshly at the unwanted nickname, satisfied at the scream in response. He kept going until Gabriel started yelling “fuck” repeatedly and dug his nails into Sam's shoulders. Sam bit into Gabriel's chest, trying to focus so he could achieve his goal: simultaneous orgasms. He got his wish when Gabriel whimpered uncharacteristically and pulled him in closer by the neck, moving his hips against Sam's stomach to put friction on his cock, and came messily on both of their stomachs while Sam came inside of him.

Sam pulled out slowly and let Gabriel lower his legs before sinking down, sitting cross legged on the floor of the shower, trying to catch his breath. He reached up like a child and Gabriel obliged, sinking down to sit opposite him. They stayed that way in silence for what felt like a long time, breathing heavily, letting the hot water drench them.

Eventually, Sam reached for the shampoo and squirted some into his hands, reaching over to scrub it into Gabriel's hair. He watched in fascination as the archangel bent to his touch, moving so Sam could reach all of him, waiting patiently as Sam scratched his scalp lightly while the water rinsed the shampoo away, down the drain. When Sam pulled his hand away after a long while, Gabriel pushed his hair back and smiled, a lot more genuinely than Sam had ever seen him smile before. Almost innocent. Like the smile he'd offered up in the kitchen with the hot cocoa, except even better and brighter.

“Still want me?”

 


End file.
